battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazan
Kazan is a Zen Master of the Dragon Clan. Overview A foolish person might mistake Kazan for a happy drunk. Certainly, he's rarely seen without a drink in hand, but anyone who might think to take advantage of this man's not-quite-sober demeanor is in for a nasty surprise. A drunkard or not, Kazan is a formidable fighter. At well over 7 feet in height, his brute force alone is enough to take on all but the toughest opponents. However, he possesses a skill that most people would mistake for black magic: the art of fire. Legend has it that Tarrant, the ancient leader of the Serpent Clan, adventured with the four elemental brothers, warriors who each had mastered one of the four elements (earth, wind, fire, and water). Elemental mastery has been passed down to successive generations ever since. Kazan's master, Kamato, taught Kazan about fire (and taught him well). As such, Kazan is one of the four current Elemental Brothers of the Serpent Clan, a monastic fighting order now scattered. Kazan the Fire Brother, however, is still very much with us, wandering the land, drinking, and lighting things on fire. In turbulent times he occasionally joins up with a traveling circus troupe, where his huge size and boisterous disposition appear less conspicuous to hostile eyes. And in most contexts, Kazan is quite conspicuous indeed - he is a huge man, enormously fat and invariably drunk on the poisonously strong brew he carries with him in a pumpkin-sized gourd. In a fight it is usually the closest thing at hand and he swings it to deadly effect. Fires are his friend and element, and as such poses little danger to him - explosions and other fires and do little harm to his tough hide. Battle Gear Kenji's Journey Path of the Dragon Kazan appears in the Swan's pool mission in which a wolf warrior is seen frantically disturbing a geisha and admidst the disturbance, he quickly intervenes telling him to get away from the geisha and starts fighting off the wolf clansman until Kenji and their forces subdued the wolf clansman. Just as the eldest geisha came out and realizing that Kenji is alive, she informs him of another threat posed by the Wolf clan as they attack the Swan's pool in search of the Serpent's orb forcing Kazan to participate in its defense as well witness the appearance of the "ninja" presumably stealing the orb only to find out its location is in Serpentholm. Kazan later accompanies Kenji in its journey to the Dragon's Spire in order to sought the Dragon's help. Upon returning from the Dragon's Spire, he describes the Dragon to Kenji as cryptic and Kenji replies to him of the end of the Dragon's time and regretting his decision in going there. Kazan immediately discovers Otomo's body crucified in a wooden cross after the latter was executed under Shinja's orders in which Otomo's body was lowered down and was given a proper burial then Kazan noticed the very presence of Lotus soldiers that have reached beyond Serpentholm then Kenji replies they've been betrayed. Kazan suggests for him to encircle around the lotus in order to evade them but Kenji refuses and insists that to sought help from a nearby Dragon clan village and intends to stay and fight in which Kazan accepts. (At that point, Kazan succeeded Otomo as Kenji's right hand and second-in-command) After eliminating a Lotus clan garrison in its path and upon reaching to Serpentholm, Kenji and Kazan mustered its forces against Shinja's forces and the Lotus allies. With the recapture of Serpentholm as well the defeat of Shinja's forces and its Lotus allies, they turned towards Shinja's Keep and as the Keep was destroyed, Shinja appeared and urges his warriors to come at his side and kill the "Pretender", resulting to Shinja's death and Otomo's murder avenged. After the battle, Kazan and Kenji observed a group of Wolf refugees entering Serpentholm in which Kazan tells that the Wolf clan has been defeated at the hands of the Lotus clan and Kenji urges him to provide the Wolf refugees with food and shelter then Kazan notifies Kenji on their next move either to enlist the monks or the ninja's aid in which Kazan despises the assassins of being treacherous. Kazan later participated in its final battle against the Lotus as well the Dark one. Upon its death, a number of Hordelings summoned to the Dark one's command swarmed towards to Kenji in different direction and then an illuminating flash of light suddenly shined (when Kenji's receives the Dragon's power) toward the creatures, killing them instantly. Afterwards, Kazan formally proclaims the Dragon(Kenji) as some of the Dragon clansmen bowed in respect and honored him. Gallery Kazan.jpg|Kazan Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Sizzling!"'' *''"Fire me up!"'' *''"Of course!"'' *''"I'm going"'' *''I'm smoking!"'' *''I'm burning!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"I'm after them!"'' *''"Light and Fight!"'' *''"Burn, baby, burn!"'' *''"Cookin'"'' *''"They come down!"'' *''"Ready to burn!"'' Category:Zen Masters Category:Dragon Unit